Not Important
by Llamachick
Summary: How it started isn't important.  Just thank Kami it did.  NejiSasu SasuNeji  NejiSasuke It's good, you should read it.
1. Chapter 1

_::  
:_

"_Nobody could really tell when it had started, but at some point it became blatantly obvious that they were inseperatable."_

_:::_

In the beginning every day after training Sakura would ask Sasuke if he would go out her as they walked back towards Kohona and their respective homes. Naruto would cry out sadly following closely behind them, even though at this point they knew how this would end.

"Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you would want to, I don't know, go out with me?'

"No,"

"Hey Sakura, I'll go out with you!"

"No way!"

That's how it always went. Without fail, day after day. Then, one day, things changed.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking which caused the other two to stop shortly after in surprise. A small smile flitted across his usually blank face along with the smallest hint of a blush. Sakura's heart stopped and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I have plans," he said quietly his face changing back to unemotional and he walked off, leaving the other two in his dust.

"I'll go out with you," Naruto said unsure as he watched Sasuke's retreating back.

"Shut up, Naruto."

The next day Sasuke refused point blank to talk about his 'plans' to anyone. Kakashi ignored them.

::  
: 

Kakashi and Gai-sensei (mostly Gai sensei) planed to dinner outing for their teams.

"For their youthfulness to be fully released they must learn to be social within their own age groups." He would say, extremely serious. Kakashi would shrug.

They went out for dinner in the southeastern dining district. There they found a comfortable family restraint. Neji saved a spot for Sasuke much to Sakura's horror and Sasuke ate with his left hand so that he could hold Neji's left under the table. Nobody seemed to notice, but strangely, Gai sensei kept sending them solar powered smiles from the other side of the table.

::  
: 

Later that week, Sasuke came late to practice. Later than Kakashi. Sasuke apologized saying he slept in. That explained his ruffled clothes and the fact that his forehead protector was missing. It didn't explain the bright red mark on his collar bone that his shirt failed to completely conceal. Naruto and Sakura accepted the explanation without question. Neither put two and two together when Hyuuga Neji showed up after practice with the raven haired boys' protector in hand. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

::  
: 

From there on Neji showed up after practice everyday and the two prodigies walked off together. When confronted Sasuke simply stated that they had come up with there own training that they did on their own, there was no way in hell anyone else was allowed to join them and if anyone tried to follow them they would have to face his wrath. Kakashi chuckled and turned the page in his book.

::  
: 

About a month later team ten left on a mission. A simple level C mission in Hidden Mist, only to be gone for two weeks. They were a week late. The change in Sasuke was dramatic.

He was colder than usual. He was jumpy and anxious. He was worried.

Sakura even seemed to know better than to flirt with him. They kept there distance from him in fear that he would lash out.

Then Naruto made a mistake, he offered to train with him in Neji's place.

Without warning Sasuke attacked, pouring all his nervous energy into beating the crap out of the blonde. Sakura yelled alarmed and Kakashi jumped into action. Holding them apart Kakashi ordered them to take a break. Breathing hard Sasuke glared at Naruto over Kakashi's shoulder before turning away with a muttered 'dobe'.

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura whispered. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

::  
: 

Two days later Neji showed up in the middle of team seven's training. He looked exhausted having obviously just gotten back. Sasuke ran over, gathering composure as he came closer to the brunette.

Once within reaching distance Sasuke's right hand clasped onto Neji's shirt sleeve. Relief washed over the both of them.

Neji reached into his bag that he had dropped on the ground and pulled out a small black flower rare and indigenous to Hidden Mist. Sasuke blushed. Neji smiled.

Kakashi yelled for Sasuke to get back to training, looking relieved himself.

:: 

Ten months later Sasuke came to Sakura for help that she was only too pleased to give. She would later call it a date and he wouldn't bother correcting her.

The two of them set out to the shopping district that afternoon. Sasuke was nervous and Sakura was ecstatic. She led him by the hand past many of the stores till they found the one they were looking for.

"You know, I could probably help you better if you told me what you were looking for," Sakura said as they entered through the double doors.

"Hn,"

As soon as they had cleared the doors they were confronted by a sales clerk. The woman cooed happily over what she called, 'the happy couple.' Sakura glowed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What can I help you with, my darlings?" The two of them looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"I'm not sure," he said hesitantly, he glanced at Sakura asking for help. The woman took this completely the wrong way. She called over another sales clerk and had them distract Sakura so that he could shop for his girlfriend in private.

"Now what are you looking for, sweetie?" she asked again kindly. Sasuke watched Sakura go and try on some of their merchandise, completely abandoning him. He sighed.

"I want something," he mulled over his words carefully, "for someone really special to me."

The woman smiled happily, "Is it for a special occasion? Birthday, perhaps?"

"Anniversary"

She clapped her hands in anticipation. "How long?"

"A year"

"How charming! Let's go see what we have shall we?" Without waiting for an answer she led Sasuke by the hand down a couple of isles just as Sakura had just done. The ended in front of the jewelry display case. Sasuke looked at her questioningly and she responded simply, "Tradition!"

The clerk showed him many necklaces and earring sets as well as many heavily laden rings. Sasuke couldn't see Neji wearing any of them, which is what the woman now decided, must be Sakura's name, despite how masculine the name was.

"How would you describe Neji-san?" she asked him curiously.

A deep blush found his cheeks. He smiled the kind of smile that his fan-girls only dream about just thinking about him, "Perfect." He glanced down at the many colored gems presented to him. "I think though, all of these are far too elaborate for-"

"This is it," she exclaimed pulling out a small box. Inside was a golden ring with a small diamond on it. Sasuke shook his head. Her face fell. That was when he spotted it.

"Can I see that one?" It was a thin silver band. He turned it over in his hand. It had _I love you_ engraved on the inside of the ring in golden letters. He could see Neji wearing this one. It was small enough to stay out of his way and Sasuke had seen how well silver worked against his pale skin tone. It was _perfect_.

As he and Sakura left the store he didn't explain to her why the clerk had called her by Neji's name.

: 

A month later they were found out. Sasuke had Neji pressed against the wall, attached firmly by the mouth. Sasuke slid one hand under his boyfriend's shirt and the other into his long brown hair. Neji pushed him off only to follow with more control this time. They broke apart with a gasp, eyes opening slightly. Neji pushed him down and started biting hungrily at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned lifting his chin for better access. In doing so the whole of Neji's room slid into focus. That's when he noticed the figure standing in front of Neji's slightly ajar door.

"Hinata," Sasuke breathed horrified, Neji froze.

Luckily she swore she would tell a soul; unfortunately it was then that her boyfriend, Naruto choose to join her in the stuffy room.

"What the _fuck_?" he asked eloquently.

"_Dobe_," Sasuke growled threateningly. Naruto snapped out of his initial shock rather quickly and smirked.

"Sakura's going to be pissed."

:  


Well that's all for now….

Send me a review!

Llamachick


	2. Chapter 2

_Find the person who will love you because of your differences and  
not in spite of them and you have found a lover for life.  
Leo Buscaglia_

::: 

For Neji his technique was everything and he had gone to great lengths to perfect it. Everything from head to toe needed to flow. His long hair, while was maintained in preference soon became a necessity when it became a factor of perfect balance. His body had to be in top physical condition in order for him to move as eloquently as his technique demanded.

His clothing was his biggest challenge. He needed it to be there to protect him, yet get out of his way and move easily with him so that he could smoothly slide into an attack. When his uniform was completed he was pleased to find it very comfortable and durable, although sometimes he found himself wondering trivially as to why he kept so many pockets when he knew that anything in them would throw him off.

Not many knew of his empty pockets. Most saw them as probable hidden weapons and found their selves wary of an ominous threat. All of team ten knew. Lee being as curious as he is exposed Neji's "secret" to Tenten and Gai-sensei within the first month of training. Lee prided himself on this new information while Neji shrugged, Tenten laughed and Gai-sensei encouraged his exuberant student readily.

So imagine the collective surprise when Lee's connected kick to Neji's chest during training was accented with a resounding snap. Silence reined over the four ninja as Neji recovered himself from the ground.

"Are you alright, Neji-kun?" Tenten called worriedly from the side lines. Neji nodded. Both Lee and Neji knew that he wasn't physically injured, so what had made that sound?

Neji touched his chest feeling an unfamiliar presence there. He reacted into his pocket and found a stick that was cleanly broken in two at the center.

This became a trend. Neji from that point on found alien objects that had invaded this shirt pockets. Becoming paranoid he would check his clothing before putting them on in the morning, and then during practice would vexingly find something in them. The said objects would vary from sticks to small smooth stones and pieces of paper. It soon became an event for team ten to check Neji's pockets for clues to where these strange and seemingly meaningless objects were coming from.

Neji did all he could think of to figure out how there happenings occur. Because the shirt had to of been worn by him when these extraneous parasites somehow find their way into his fastened pocket he had drawn the conclusion that an individual must be toying with him. More specifically, a ninja of extreme skill (they wouldn't be able to get near enough to him otherwise.). But this causes him to draw a blank. Who would want to do this and why?

On the second week anniversary of these happenings his theory was confirmed as he pulled a folded paper star out of his pocket. Lee and Tenten held their breath and scooted closer to get a glimpse of the paper as he unfolded it carefully. Surprise dawned on their faces collectively as they read the word "Ohayou" (good morning) in scribbled hiragana in the center of the unfolded paper. Under the writing there was an arrow pointing to the bottom point of the star.

"No way," Tenten murmured when her eyes fell on the Uchiha family symbol.

"Sasuke?" Lee asked confused. Neji wordlessly turned and left the training area. The paper safely returned to his right pant pocket.

::  
:

"How did you do it?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't even turn to look at the older ninja.

"Why did you do it?"

Sasuke didn't even seem to hear him. He only shifted slightly to the right.

Neji opened his mouth to try again when he was interrupted.

"Tomorrow"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be hungry tomorrow." Sasuke explained cryptically. Neji looked perplexed at the dark haired boy.

"As will I, I suppose," he said lamely after a moment of silence. Sasuke shifted again.

"Hmm," he sounded thoughtful as if thinking this information over. Neji was about to turn and leave when Sasuke spoke again. "We had better eat tomorrow then."

Sasuke stood and turned, black eyes met white and something clicked in the back of the brunettes mind. Neji blushed slightly despite himself.

"How did you do it?"

"Not telling."

"…."

"…."

"Why did you do it?"

Sasuke smirked.

The next day in the late afternoon one of the servants knocked politely on his door informing him that there was a boy at the front gate for him. Neji curiously wandered to said gate to find Sasuke waiting for him.

"Are you hungry?"

The brunette was surprised to find that he was.

::  
:

: 

As their relationship escalated rapidly Neji found himself complying unconsciously with many new rules that were unspoken but obeyed without question. Sasuke for his part fell into step easily with them as well.

In the beginning personal space was a rule that was enforced to the fullest. This rule however was quickly abolished and they moved on.

While it was a rule that when they referred to each other by their surnames that they were not to be touched, it was also a rule that when either's family came up they needed to be comforted. And when comfort was needed all other rules did not apply.

When they kissed forehead protectors must not be present. Sasuke found quickly that the older boy took to having his face touched and made the most delightful sounds when he brushed his lips against said sensitive skin. In return when the brunette found that Sasuke had a thing for hair and so he takes it down (or Sasuke will do it) so that the dark eyed boy can run his fingers through it.

Another rule was that if either was gone on a mission for a long time they would write, at least once. Neji smiled, this was the only spoken rule, Sasuke blushed furiously.

:  
:

:  
:

Sasuke may not have known, but all of team ten knew that the boys were together.

Lee smiled brightly as he pulled the newest 'pocket present' out of Neji's hands. Neji blushed darkly and tried to snatch the paper back, but to no avail. Lee was just too damn quick.

As Tenten and Gai –sensei entered the training grounds Lee looked up at Neji blankly and asked bluntly, "Are you gay?"

::

: 

Tenten cooed happily when a few months later Neji pulled a ring out of his pocket. He was surprised to say the least. Lee, like a child stared with wide eyes as Neji ran his thumb over the smooth sliver surface, thoughtfully.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Tenten said with a smile wide.

"Hmm," Neji agreed nodding, his hair swaying slightly with the motion. "I wonder though, if he does."

"What is it?" Lee asked curiously.

"It's a promise ring!" Tenten exclaimed as Neji slid it easily onto his left ring finger.

:  
:

:

Three weeks later Neji found himself in the most trying situation since his fate was sealed as his younger cousin's guardian and protector. By some divine smiting of God he had somehow ended up training for the afternoon with none other than Haruna Sakura.

In all actuality it made since that they were training together. Their two teachers had decided that as young ninja they needed variety in their training diet. So the teachers had decided to match them up for a three day trial period to see how affective the training was.

So far though, while they were in fact physically fighting, Sakura had decided that a better use of their day would be talking animatedly about things that were in no way related to training. So far they had covered places to eat, different sleeping habits and were now skimming across cute couples in the area, which lead to personal love life. Neji listened patiently, adding a polite nod or smile when the situation called for it, but found that he wasn't really involved in the conversation. It made him wonder fleetingly how long she had been waiting to talk to someone who wasn't a part of team seven.

This new topic though, made him suddenly wary.

Neji had known that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke through Tenten and had assumed from what he had heard about her intelligence that she had to of known about his and Sasuke's togetherness. Or at the very least that Sasuke was gay. Sasuke must have told her.

"I really think that he really might be starting to like me. What do you think?"

Apparently not.

Kick, block.

"He's become much warmer towards me. Something definitely changed in him."

"Hn,"

Punch, punch, kick, dodge.

Gasp, "I didn't tell you! He actually took me out a couple of weeks ago!"

Blink, "What?"

"Yeah! We went shopping! It was so much fun!"

Distracted, "…"

"We held hands and everything!"

Neji lost his footing, but smoothly recovered into a round house kick. Sakura barely dodged.

"You must be mistaken," calm.

"No really! He said he needed MY help with something, but I know it was an excuse to get me alone."

"…"

"What if… what if he is working up the nerve to ask me out?" Excitement shown brightly in her eyes. "And then," she added shyly, "seal it with a kiss?"

"No." Neji broke her dreamy spell with a swift kick tripping her.

"Huh?"

"No, you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" taken aback.

"Sasuke would never kiss you, ever."

"What? Why?" voice going up an octave, still sitting on the ground.

Fury flashed through pupil less eyes. "You," the brunette growled angrily, "you really don't get it, do you?"

Sakura stared up at him blankly.

"Sasuke," Neji started but then stopped. This girl wasn't to blame. It was his bastard boyfriend's fault for leading her on. He needed to end this. "Sasuke is dating already."

"What?" Sakura shrieked. She stammered, shaking and looking around wildly. "How? Since when?" She was then on her feet looking Neji dead in the eyes, "Who?"

"Ah, um that… is something you should talk to Sasuke about." The brunette nodded sagely to the crazed pink haired girl. "The two of you really need to talk. He would want that."

"Right, yes." She turned away in lost in thought.

::

Later that afternoon Neji found himself being glowered furiously at by his boyfriend. The older boy did his best to ignore him, but Sasuke was insistent.

"What the fuck, Neji?"

Neji rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him.

"You went behind my back and told Sakura? What the hell was that?" Sasuke grabbed Neji's forearm and spun the white eyed ninja around to look at him. Neji jerked his arm free and scowled angrily.

"Don't touch me Uchiha."

Sasuke let his hand fall to his side dejectedly. "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell?"

"Why the hell did I have to tell?"

"What?"

Neji got up close to him then whispered coldly, his eyes slitting so that his silvery eyes gleamed dangerously, "Why did I have to tell that girl that you were no longer available? Why did she think that she had a chance? And why have you been encouraging her?"

The dark haired boy took a second to recover from the shock before breathing incredulously, "Encouraging her?"

"When she came to talk to you, what did you say? Did you deny it? Did you deny me?" Sasuke gaped at the older boy unable to speak.

Neji's glare intensified before turning on his heel and leaving, dark brown hair flowing behind him.

:  
:

:  
:

:  
:

The next day Neji was training with Naruto, which was a relief in so many ways. Naruto knew about Sasuke and him. Naruto was not interested in the latest couples. Naruto was a person that Neji respected and knew he could trust. Naruto, was the prefect target to vent on.

Their training together was intense. The traded blows for hours without stopping until both found their selves on the ground completely immobile.

Neji sighed happily closing his eyes relaxing on the hard ground. Naruto who was lying by his side turned his head to face the brunette. Naruto opened is mouth to say something, but closed it when he thought better of it. After a few minutes of peace the blonde repeated the action, but still said nothing. Neji's breathing slowed slightly and he smiled.

"Say it,"

"He doesn't encourage her," Naruto said quickly. Neji blew out a sigh. Not sensing the older boys annoyance he added, "Sasuke is just a teme, that's all."

Taking the silence as a sign to continue Naruto said quietly, "I get really jealous of him sometimes." His eyes looked forlorn. "He got all this attention from the girls without asking for it. And attention for an orphan in a big deal." Naruto reached under his back and pulled a rock that he was laying on out and shifted into a more comfortable spot. "Sasuke had support from everyone, but it never seemed like something that he wanted. He practically pushed everyone as hard as he could out of his life. That's a part of the reason why he's a teme."

"He pushed them away so that he could be alone. I never understood that. They were so willing to put him on a pedestal and love him and he didn't want it, he didn't want any of it."

"Sakura is amazing, and she has always been there at his finger tips, for so long." Naruto chuckled to himself, "Sakura knows that Sasuke will never like her that way, Sasuke has never humored her, but Sasuke, I think doesn't want to hurt her either."

The blue eyed boy turned to look back at Neji whose eyes were still closed. "Sasuke fought so hard to push people away, but..." Naruto tossed the rock away. "I think you might be the only person he's ever struggled hold on to."

Neji's eyes opened slowly. With his right hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his silver ring and looked at it his face emotionless. That was when for the first time he saw golden writing on the inside of the ring.

There are times when Neji doesn't understand why people didn't like Naruto.

(_Naruto is a genius_)

:  
:

: 

Later that afternoon Neji was surprised to find Sakura run up to him and apologize profusely, while Sasuke stood smiling meekly behind her.

He forgave her and she gratefully went off on her way.

"I told her," Sasuke stated lamely.

"Why did you tell her?"

"Because you wanted me too."

They paused, considering each other.

"Why wouldn't you have told her?"

"Because it was none of her business." Sasuke shifted so that he was near enough that he could feel the heat coming of the other boy's body, "You know I'd tell anyone you want." He reached out and gently took Neji's hand in his. "You're everything."

Neji blushed, but didn't break eye contact.

"Ino."

"Huh?"

"Tell Ino."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright."

:  
:

Chapter End.

That's all for now. Sorry it was so dark, I didn't mean for it to be. Send me a review and I'll write some more.

Lots of love,

Llamachick


End file.
